Heirs, Horses and Hogwarts
by Spork n Miss Tia
Summary: Ever wondered if the Order of the Phoenix never happened? What if Sirius never Died? An AU fic about the children and grand children of our fav canon and OC characters with a horsie touch.


The sun was barely sliding over the horizon at Hogwarts, but already, two  
figures were about in the grounds, in the stable area. Adhara Black and Jasmine Potter walked along the path towards the stable area, laughing and joking as they went. Pretty much the best of friends, the two spent alot of  
time together, especially riding their horses - Minstrel and Gulliver.  
Minstrel was a spirited Irish Horse X Arab who was a a pale bay and  
Gulliver was a slightly calmer chestnut Danish Warmblood who was named  
after Minstrel's sire.  
Adhara: I sure hope Min while behave today. Where's Dan by the way. Daniella Carmen Elizabeth Stefanie Virginia Renay Estella Alexandra Rowena Weasley was there other best friend. Dan's mother, Hermione had died when she was baby so Daniella's dad, Ron had to take care of her. But since her father often competed on his event horse, Ghost Ship or Phantom for short Dani often had to stay at Jasmine's house since they were cousins. Jazz's  
dad, the famous Harry Potter had married Dani's dad's sister, Ginny.  
Jasmine turned to Adhara to answer her friend's question. Jaz:I'm sure he'll behave. Dan's in bed as usual, you know her and she also  
doesn't want to ride Blossom. Blossom was Daniella's strawberry roan Welsh mare who use to belong to her mother. Small and elderly, Blossom could barely jump and never won in the show ring. Everyone knew that Dani needed a bigger and better horse though  
she was certain her dad would by her own for Christmas.  
  
Already in her horse, Dameer's, stall, Ashleigh Malfoy divereted her  
attention away from her silvery arab mare who was half sister to Ghost Ship, glancing at the two. Patting the mare, she sighed. She never really  
got along with the other 'stable girls', and kept mostly to herself, especially around Dani. Something about them caused them to never really get on. Not that she minded really. Jaz began to wander how Ash could be related to her Ash's twin, Aiden who Jasmine was going out with. Aiden was outgoing and not that shy but Ash could be friendly sometimes but she was  
shrewd and mainly talked to her fellow Slytherins. Aiden however was in Gryffindor like Jasmine, Adhara and Dani plus while Aiden's eyes were pale blue, Ash's were bright green but they both had the same ice blonde hair.  
Adhara often joked about this and asked Jaz if Ash was really Jasmine's half sister that Harry had with Fleur Delacour. Jasmine would often scowl  
at this and tell Addi to shut up.  
Jaz: So, where are we headed later? The grounds? The forest? Or what?  
  
Adhara: Depends. When Dan gets her butt outta bed, we'll ask her, ok? Let's  
just hope she doesn't suggest raiding the castle again.  
  
Jaz: I sure hope not. The two laughed, not seeming to notice Ash as she finished up in Dameer's  
stall. Sighing, she exited the stall, quickly passing in the two and  
heading up towards the castle. Ash's straight platinium hair was highlighted by the sun as she headed to the castle. In her stall, Dameer snorted and let a soft nicker at something. Jazz and Addi turned around and  
noticed Dani heading into Dameer's stall carrying some tack.  
Jazz: Dani! Wha the heck are you doing, horsenapping? Dani shook her head, her slightly wavy elbow length red hair tied up in a  
loose pony tail. she was dressed in a white blouse with a scarlet skirt  
with gold piping with scarlet and gold robes over the top. Quickly and  
carefully she saddled up the mare before leading her out the stall. Dani: It's unfair that Ash isn't riding Dameer because she's tired and I'm  
stuck with Blossom so I'm going to ride Dameer.  
  
Adhara: Don't you think, she'll, I dunno, notice that her horse is gone?!  
  
Dani: Unlikely. She never rides that damn horse.  
  
Laughing slightly, Dani adjusted the bridle of the mare, smiling at her, then scowling at the thought of someone like Ash owned a gorgeous mare like  
this, while she was stuck with stupid Blossom. Oh well. Christmas was approaching, and she could only hope that her father would buy her a new one. Jazz rolled her eyes, then noticed another horse been led out, further up the ailse. Tambo, a sleek raven-black Quarter Horse gelding, was been  
led out, his rider currently out of view for the girls.  
Dani:*whispering* Who's that?  
  
Addi:*loudly* Dani, it's not the libary n I don't know. Maybe she's a horse  
theif who's stolen a champion barrel racer?  
Jasmine rolled her pale hazel eyes, it was typical of Addi to overact,  
Jasmine knew very well who the girl was and she knew she wasn't a horse theif. The girl turned the gelding around to face them, looking more amused than angry that she had been called a horse theif. Felicity "Flick" Wood, a Ravenclaw third year with a sense of humour the size of Texas. Her 5th year Gryffindor brother, Jack, was slightly, well, normal. Normallar than his  
sister anyways.  
  
Flick: Yeah, I TOTALLY stole my own horse. Dear god, see, I'm taking him  
out of his stall and STEALING HIM. Here I go then.  
She snorted, smirking slightly in more Addi's direction than anything. Tambo snorted as Flick adjusted his girth, eyeing off the other horses. A sook of a horse, the young gelding loved attention more than anything, and  
knew how to get it.  
  
Adhara fumed and she called after Flick in a loud, obnoxious voice.  
Addi: Well I wouldn't want a horse like him anyway! Still vexed, Addi stormed towards the barn, her raven slightly curly hair bouncing off her back, her bright blue eyes flashing. you'll see miss wood  
when the next show comes along, Minstrel and I will knock the socks off  
your fancy Quarter horse. Jasmine turned to flick apologetically and  
introduced Dani.  
Jazz: Sorry Flick about that, this is Dani. dani, this is Flick.  
  
Dani: Hi. Somewhat mocking Addi, Flick muttered to herself "I wouldn't want a horse like him anyways! Coz I'm a bloody BRAT, and Daddy's little princess.." she  
mused, then looked up at Jazz and Dani. Flick: Hey there! Does your 'friend' have a problem with me or something?  
  
Dani: You did kind of yell in her face..  
  
Flick: Hey! She was asking for it, ok?  
  
Jazz: Urm, yeah. Ok.  
While they were talking Addi was riding through the forbidden forest on Minstrel, she knew she knew she was breaking the rules especially since she was alone and without tack. she ran one of her hands through Min's stygian mane and sighed. Minstrel snorted slightly and Addi cued him into a gallop,  
the powerful animal exploding underneath him.  
Addi: You'd beat that quarter horse any day, couldn't you boy.  
-Meanwhile at Hogwarts-  
Dani: He's an amazing horse, much better than my pony.  
Jazz: Yeah, and better than Gulli n Minstrel. Don't worry about Adhara,  
she's gotten a big ego lately.  
  
Flick: Yeah, and it shows. Flick laughed and shook her head. For some reason, she never really got on with Adhara. Just simple reasons, really. Like her brother, Jack, dating Addi's sister. But still, if they weren't meant to be friends, she could accept that. Bidding goodbye to the two, the blonde haired girl lead her  
horse into the grounds, soon mounting him. It had been one of those  
mornings that could change your mood on the day. 


End file.
